Admit It!
by pollyandpony
Summary: So after watching a S.W.A.C episode, this came to mind. Read & Review! Hope you all like it! Started off as a one-shot then a two-shot now a three-shot? Lol if that's even a word! Haha, anyway read, much better than it sounds! Channy! xD •Completed!•
1. I Love You

**Okay this was from the episode,**_ In the Kitchen, With Dinner_**, episode 16, part 2.**

**So I was watching this episode and a thought just came to mind. Ok so it sets where Sonny gets locked out from the dressing room by Tawni.**

**I was just wondering what would've happened if Grady, Nico or Hayden hadn't shown up. This is a one-shot. Channy!  
**

* * *

**SPOV**

I just came back from rehearsing and went to my dressing room but my side was locked so I tried to go through Tawni's side… only to find it locked. I knocked.

"Tawni, the door's locked." I call out.

"Go around. Try the door on your side." She suggested.

"Well I already did but that one's locked too." I told her.

"Oh, I guess you're locked out of both sides then, just like how you locked me out of my relationship with Hayden!" She said, clearly angry. I groaned inwardly.

"Tawni, there is nothing going on between me and Hayden. You can't say no to the 'Kiss Cam'!" I tried to reason. Just then I heard someone else speak.

"You just couldn't say no to the 'Kiss Cam' could ya?" I turned and there in all his glory was Chad. He looked so hot but that was irrelevant right now.

"Chad, not now." I told him, not wanting to waste time trying to get Tawni to talk to me. As usual, he ignored me.

"I trusted you, Sonny. Okay, I trusted you to use my seats responsibly. Instead I wake up this morning to find this," he held up the magazine and on the front was a picture of Hayden and I kissing. "On the cover of 'Tween Weekly'." He concluded. _What? Why did he care about that? _I made a small gesture with my hands indicating a 'so?' He looked me and scoffed as he did the same gesture I did, except making it look stupid. _God he looked cute. _I mentally slapped myself.

"Who is this guy?" he demanded, pointing at Hayden. When I was a bout to answer, Tawni did instead.

"The love of my life!" she yelled through the door.

"Then why is she kissing him!" he asked while yelling back. _Again, why does he care? Unless… No, that's not possible…_

"I don't know!" Tawni cried.

"I told you it was the 'Kiss Cam'!" I tried yet again to reason.

Forgetting Tawni for a minute, I turned to Chad.

"Why do you care, Chad?" I asked, now curious. He looked surprised at my question.

"Because… I… uh…," he stammered. "They were my tickets!" he finally said.

"No, you only care because you're jealous!" I pointed my finger at him. _I really hope he would admit it or I just made a fool of myself._

"No I'm not." He scoffed.

"No, you're jealous that I kissed Hayden," I said taking a step closer to him. _I so badly wanted him to be jealous._

"I am not jealous," he said, he voice going a pitch higher. I smirked.

"Oh yes you are. Admit it Chad, you like me!" I told him. I stepped up closer to him.

"No, because it's not true, I don't like you." He said. My heart hurt at the words he said, but I couldn't let him see how much it affected me.

"Fine," I said letting it drop.

"Fine," he retorted.

"Good," I said taking a step closer. We were only inches apart from each other. _God, his lips were so close._

"Good," he said, I felt his warm breathe on face. Then he did one thing I never expected him to do. He kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss back. His lips were soft and wet. He tasted like mint. The kiss was sweet yet gentle. It became something more as I wrapped my arms around his neck, his encircling my waist. The kiss became more hungry and urgent. Soon enough, one of his hands were in my hair, mine holding his, trying to taste more of him. He bit my lip gently, causing me to gasp, giving him enough time to slip his tongue in. _God he tasted so good. _Our tongues battled for dominance. I didn't notice it but somehow I was up against the wall, Chad trapping me there. His hands sent tiny electric bolts where ever he touched me. It was over all too soon, as we had to pull back for air. We were both gasping for air. He then gently rested his forehead against mine. My lips tingled where he kissed me.

"Well, that was… something," I said. He smirked.

"I knew that you always wanted to kiss me." He said. I pulled away.

"Why do you keep doing this? You don't even like me so why reel me in then just pretend to like me?" I asked, my voice wavering a little bit. Chad then grabbed my hand, turning me to him. I avoided his gaze looking down, because I knew that if I looked at him, I would cry.

"Sonny look at me." He said gently. When I didn't he tipped my chin up with his finger, causing me to look into his beautiful ocean eyes.

"It's not that I don't like you, I do, and it's just hard. I never felt this way about someone before…" he said really quickly. I hadn't caught a word he said. Seeing my confused look, he took a deep breathe in spoke.

"I don't like you because I love you, Son-shine." He told me truthfully. I then felt a few tears slide down my face. Chad gently wiped them away with his thumb. Apparently, he took me crying the wrong way.

"No, no, Sonny. Don't cry. If you don't return the feelings I under-" I wiped my tears and cut him off with a quick kiss to his lips. When I pulled back, he was a bit surprised.

"I love you too, Chad." I told him.

"Who wouldn't?" he teased.

"Count it on you to ruin the moment." I laughed.

"I really do love you though Sonny," he said looking directly at me. He flashed me one of his true smiles that I loved so much.

"As do I," I told him, before giving him another kiss. This was just a sweet, small kiss.

"Aw," We jumped back in surprise and looked around. There standing around us were the So Random! Cast, some actors from Mackenzie Falls, Marshall and… Mr. Condor. I had blush a deep red knowing that nearly everyone just saw what happened.

"So… what are you guys doing here?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"You two, go to my office, now." Mr. Condor instructed. I looked at Chad. He gave me a small smile and I returned it.

"Okay, back to rehearsing." Marshall shooed everyone away.

"Well…" Chad said.

"I guess we better go before we get in more trouble." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. I walked in front, a big smile on my face. Now the only thing we had to deal with was… Mr. Condor. _This is going to be one long talk!_

_

* * *

_

**Lol, how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Stupid? Please tell.  
**

**As for my other story, What I Did For You, I'm so sorry! I had the chapter all done but I lost the damn thing! LOST IT! So now I had to write it all over. I should be done with it soon so don't worry... um expect an update by let's say Thursday? Yeah Thursday or Wednesday.**

**Read and Review please! =)**

**Thanks,**

•Pony •


	2. Finally!

**Okay, so a lot of you wanted another chapter so here it is. It's the last chapter and I hope you like it, thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry it's short!**

**Previously on Admit It! Sonny and Chad reveal their feelings to one another. What happens when nearly everyone sees? What will Mr. Condor do?**

'_This is going to be one long talk!'_

_

* * *

_**CPOV (The one and only CDC)**

Wow, I can't believe I just told Sonny my feelings for her… but I'm glad I did. Turns out she likes me to! And that kiss, WOW! I walked behind her, a big grin stuck to my face, making me look like a fool. We then reached Mr. Condor's office. Sonny looked at me a bit worried so I did what I thought was best. I tipped her chin up and gave her a slow, sweet kiss. She smiled at me as she knocked.

"Get inside," Mr. Condor called. We both came inside and sat.

"We'll make this quick. Obviously I can't have you two dating while you have your shows because you'll get distracted. So, Sonny, you're fired." He said, not beating around the bush. Sonny watched in shock at what he said, I did to but I couldn't let my Son-shine's career fall because of me so I did what I thought was best.

"No, don't fire her. Fire me, you can find millions of people to play Mackenzie but you'll never find someone like Sonny to be on So Random! She's funny and can light up a room whenever you're down. So fire me not her, she's not worth leaving." I told him. He looked at me shocked. Sonny looked at me amazed. I gave her a smile.

"Oh Chad, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she told me and smiled back. Then she turned to Mr. Condor.

"No, don't fire him. It's either you fire the both of us or keep us. Either way, I'm not doing anything without Chad by me." Sonny said. I gave her a small smile. Then Mr. Condor's gaze softened. Something that I thought wasn't possible.

"You two really love each other don't you?" he asked softly. Sonny and I locked gazes.

"Yes," we both said at the same time.

"Well then, who am I to break you two up? You can stay and continue but please don't get distracted." Mr. Condor said. I gaped at him. He really was going to let us stay. I shut my mouth, quickly realizing that I must've looked like a fool, and smiled widely. Sonny beamed besides me.

"Thank you Mr. Condor." I said, shaking his hand.

"Anytime, now go, I have some unfinished business to do." He told us as he took out a doll. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him strangely. He looked at me.

"What? I have a play date with my daughter." He said. As if on cue, Dakota walked in.

"Hi Daddy," she greeted him as she went to sit on his lap.

"Hi sweetie," he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Sonny and I then left. As soon as we were out and closed the door, Sonny turned to me and kissed me. I was surprised but it didn't take long for me to respond. I snaked my hands in her hair as she did to mine.

"Eww!" we heard a voice say. We both pulled back and looked at… Tawni.

"I get that you guys are together but please no lovey dovey in front of me!" Tawni said. Then she walked away. I smiled at Sonny and she smiled back.

"I love you Sun-shine," I told her lovingly.

"I love you too Chad," she said back.

I'm with the one I love and still have my job all I can say is… Finally!

* * *

**SPOV**

We walked silently to Mr. Condor's office. When we were outside the door, I looked at Chad and I was worried. Then he tipped my chin and gave me a very slow and sweet kiss that left me begging for more. I smiled at him and knocked on the door.

"Get inside." Mr. Condor called and boy did he sound upset. We walked in and sat down.

We'll make this quick. Obviously I can't have you two dating while you have your shows because you'll get distracted. So, Sonny, you're fired." He said. I looked at him in shock. _What! He was going to fire me because I liked someone! What the fudge... I know fudge? But I don't curse, no matter what. _

Just then, Chad spoke up.

No, don't fire her. Fire me, you can find millions of people to play Mackenzie but you'll never find someone like Sonny to be on So Random! She's funny and can light up a room whenever you're down. So fire me not her, she's not worth leaving." he told him. I looked at him, amazed and touched by what he said. He gave me back a smile.

"Oh Chad, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," I told him with a smile. I then turned towards M. Condor.

"No, don't fire him. It's either you fire the both of us or keep us. Either way, I'm not doing anything without Chad by me." I said. Chad gave me a small, loving smile. Mr. Condor's expression softened by my words. _Yes! Got him right where I wanted him! _

"You two really love each other don't you?" he asked softly. I locked gazes with Chad.

"Yes," We said at the same time.

"Well then, who am I to break you two up? You can stay and continue but please don't get distracted." Mr. Condor said. I beamed. _Exactly what I was hoping for. _

"Thank you, Mr. Condor." Chad said, shaking his hand.

"Anytime, now go, I have some unfinished business to do." He told us as he took out a doll. I looked at him weirdly. He looked at Chad.

"What? I have a play date with my daughter." He said, and on that note, Dakota waked in.

"Hi Daddy," she said, walking over to sit on his lap.

"Hi sweetie." he said, kissing her on her forehead. As soon as we left and closed the door, I turned to Chad and kissed him. He didn't take long to respond. Soon enough, I ran my hands through is hair as he snaked his in mine.

"Eww!" we heard a voice say. We both pulled back and looked at… Tawni.

"I get that you guys are together but please no lovey dovey in front of me!" Tawni said. Then she walked away. Chad smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I love you Sun-shine," he told me truthfully.

"I love you too Chad," I told him lovingly. I finally said those three words that I've always wanted to say and I knew that Chad was my one, true love.

* * *

**Okay so how was it? Lol I'm sorry but this was it! I hope you all liked it! Thanks for all the reviews! **

•Pony•


	3. The Perfect Song

**Sorry, I know I said that I finished it but I was listening to this song and I couldn't help but add it. Lol hope you all like it! I think this is the last chapter, lol! Enjoy!**

**Read and Review! **

**

* * *

**

**SPOV**

**2 Weeks later**

We were all just hanging around, chatting. Ever since Chad and I have been together, the rivalry between both shows subsided. Mr. Condor was extremely happy that we were all getting along. So that why we were here, waiting for Mr. Condor because apparently he needed to tell us something. Just then Marshall came in.

"Okay kids, quiet down." We immediately shut up and listened.

"Now Mr. Condor couldn't make it so he told me to tell you all that tonight around 6, we're going to have a Karaoke Night to celebrate how high our shows got so be ready and come meet in the basement!" Marshall said before leaving. It grew eerily quiet. Tawni was the first to break the silence.

"Six! I only have about an hour to get ready? Bye!" she said then ran out. The buzz of talk quickly went around and before I knew it, everyone left, leaving Chad and I alone.

"So, you're going to sing?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Maybe. You?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe." I said, mimicking his words. I smiled and pecked him on his lips before leaving. Now all I have to do is find the perfect outfit.

**Karaoke Night**

SPOV

I came in and found nearly everyone there. I wore a black camisole and over that, a white top, which showed the top of the camisole, which had a black belt around it. I wore black tights to match and white lacey boots. I saw my cast mates and headed over to them.

"Hey guys," I greeted, smiling.

"Hey Sonny," they said together. By now nearly everyone was here, though I couldn't find Chad.

"Alright so who wants to be the first to go on stage?" Marshall asked.

"Sonny!" Everyone yelled. I jumped slightly.

"Okay, Sonny come up here and show us what you got." He called. I shrugged and went up. I told the band that was there the beat and they nodded.

"So this is a song I've written and I hope you all like it." I told them. The beat started and I sang.

_La Di Da  
Yeah_

_You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor he's calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say make me fall harder each day  
You're a train wreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed! Ohh yeah! _

I noticed that Chad had finally made it and was now near the front of the stage.

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved_

I captured his eyes and winked at him. He froze and I smiled.

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a train wreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed Ohh! Yeah! _

_We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind!  
And no one can change this heart of mine  
Oh! _

This song really was about Chad and I. I guess opposites do really attract.

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a train wreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Ohh! Ooohhh! Yeah!_

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a train wreck  
_

For this last part, I looked at Chad in the eye and sang.

_But with you, I'm in love_

The crowd erupted in cheers. I smiled and bowed.

"Thank You!" I said before coming off the stage.

"Wow, Sonny, that was brilliant! Everyone agrees," he said. I blushed and before I knew it, I was bombarded with questions from my cast mates.

"Sonny, where did you learn to sing like that? Your voice is amazing! Why didn't you tell us that you could sing? Wow Sonny, I wish I had a voice like yours." They all said at once.

"Hey everyone, I hope you like this song." I heard Chad's voice. I looked up to him and saw him smiling at me. I blushed at him.

"This one's for you Sonny," he winked at me. All the girls 'awed'. His voice was amazing when he sang.

CPOV

What to wear, what to wear! Ugh, I hated having so many clothes but not being able to find the perfect outfit. I had to look good for Sonny, but then again, I always look good. I'm CDC after all. Finally after ten minutes I chose to put on a tight white fitting top with ripped blue jeans. I checked my watch, I was 10 minutes late. _Crap! _I ran to the place and found Sonny already singing. She sounded and looked beautiful. I pushed my way through the crowd so that I was in the front. My blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones and she winked at me. I froze and she smiled. I continued watching her, not listening to the song. It was like she was the only one who existed in the world no one else. Then she looked me in the eye and sang.

_But with you, I'm in love_

I smiled. She loves me.

"Thank You!" she bowed and said.

"Wow, Sonny, that was brilliant! Everyone agrees," Marshall said. The crowd was still in cheers.

"Okay, anyone wants to go next?" Before I knew it, Portlyn raised my hand.

"I do," she imitated in my voice.

"Okay, Chad, come on up." I glared at Portlyn and she smiled innocently. I walked on stage and took the mike. I noticed that the Randoms were questioning Sonny so I spoke.

"Hey everyone, I hope you like this song." I said. Sonny looked up at me and I smiled. She blushed. She looked so cute doing that… stupid cute.

"This one's for you Sonny," I told her and winked. Nearly all the girls 'awed'. I rolled my eyes. _Girls. _

_I'm in love with a girl I hate,  
She enjoys pointing out  
Every bad thing about me  
I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic.  
I'd trade her; I'd trade her in a second.  
_

Sonny laughed and smiled.

_She's a backseat driver,  
A drama provider,  
An instant update of the world  
She's a first class liar,  
A constant forgetter  
(she's attractive, but bitter)_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry,  
To turn around,  
turn around baby,  
don't return to me,  
If you think that I'm not worth your time.  
_

She scowled at me and I smirked.

_She's a lady,  
And ladies  
Shouldn't be messed with.  
She's a lady,  
And ladies,  
Shouldn't be messed with._

_Take off your shoes,  
Come in the room,  
And baby let's try not to argue,  
Turn out the lights,  
Turn on the radio,  
How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you,  
I'm too busy loving you  
I'm too busy loving you  
_

She blushed and gave me a small smile.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry,  
To turn around,  
Turn around baby,  
Don't return to me.  
If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady,  
And ladies,  
Shouldn't be messed with.  
She's a lady,  
And ladies,  
Shouldn't be messed with.  
_

She smiled at the words.

_Here I am,  
There you go again,  
Again  
And we will not ever be eighteen again, again_

_And I'm worn out of fighting,  
And every night you leave crying,  
And I could use some time.  
And here I am,  
There you go again. (Again)_

_So here I am I'm dying,  
And I'm waiting for you,  
Waiting for you.  
Come back, come back to me,  
And I'll take you gladly.  
And I'll take you where to go.  
_

I looked her in the eyes as I sang.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry,  
To turn around,  
Turn around baby.  
Don't return to me,  
If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_Did you scream enough to make her cry,  
To turn around turn around baby, don't return to me.  
If you think that I'm not worth your time._

_She's a lady,  
And ladies,  
Shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady,_  
_And ladies,  
Shouldn't be messed with_

Everyone cheered. I smiled and came off the stage.

"That was amazing! Now who's up?" Marshall asked. As soon as I came off the stage, Sonny ran up to me and gave me a kiss. It was only natural that I kissed back. She broke it off all too soon.

"You are worth my time." She whispered.

"I know that." I told her.

"And you're right, don't mess with me," she joked. I laughed and gave her a small kiss. We ended up dancing while everyone else sang. It was perfect night.

* * *

**How was it? I was just listening to these songs and thought is was perfect for Channy! Hope you all liked! Review please and thank you! **

**You can listen to the songs while reading.**

**Trainwreck - Demi Lovato**

**She's A Lady - Forever The Sickest Kids (FTSK) **

**Listen to the bands, the songs are awesome!  
**


End file.
